The 1st maybe 2nd time Arthur loses his Virginity
by Shiny4LoVe
Summary: I think the title says it all :p This is MOST definitely PWP and SLASH so please be warned.


**Title: ... And the First Time or maybe the Second that Arthur Loses is Virginity**

**Rating: NC17**

**Pairing(s): Arthur/Merlin**

**Length: 2319 words**

**Warnings: Bottom Arthur (though not sure that counts), light Magic bondage and blink and you'll miss it D/con**

**Summary: I think the title says it all :p**

**A/N: So a few months ago, the wonderful new_kate wrote 'Four Times Merlin Lost His Virginity' it totally sparked something in me. I desperately wanted Merlin to get his man. So this fic follows straight on from the end of the story. Which means if you haven't read it, I highly recommend that you do first. **

**http****:****/****/****new-kate****.****livejournal****.****com****/****72575****.****html****#****cutid****1**

**She wrote a beautiful, loving and incredibly hot story. I, in no way compare but I hope you like :)**

**~oOo~**

…**. And the first time or maybe the second that Arthur loses his virginity**

"Oh screw this Arthur! I've had plenty of time to think about what I want, cuddling isn't it"

Arthur finds himself pulled away from Merlin as golden coils of magic wrap themselves around his wrists and ankles; they send a spark of pleasure through him that seems to pool low in his belly and make him squirm. He is spread across the bed and tied to the posts before he's even aware and somehow his clothes seem to have melted away.

Merlin is kneeling up and across from him motioning to the armour where a bottle of oil (the one he usual gets Merlin to use, but that's to massage away the aches and pains from a particular hard bout of training) flies across the room and in to his out stretched hand.

"What in the God-"

"Do you want to find out how much of a virgin I am Arthur?"

Merlin is naked and Arthur wonders when the hell that happened. His manservant is long and lithe, where you might expect him to be all skin and bones under those baggy tunics and breeches, he is actually all tight whipcord muscle, gleaming alabaster skin almost glowing in the light of the fire and candles.

Merlin is straddling Arthur's lap one hand moving across his collarbone and palming down his chest. The pads of his fingers surprisingly soft almost a tease and causing his skin to goose flesh. Merlin stops at his nipple and twists hard enough that Arthur finds himself arching of the bed and it's almost too much. But then Merlin leans down and drags his tongue slowly over it in an apology, just to suck it in and lightly trap it between his teeth, teasing at it and the swiping over it again and again. Arthur finds himself breathless and unable to do anything but twist up in to it.

Merlin lets out a soft chuckle "you like that then! I should have known."

"Merlin please, I -, please I need" Gods he's begging for it already. How did that happen?

If his brain was functioning and not a puddle of goo, he'd have to revaluate his misconception of how sweet and innocent Merlin truly was. It had been one thing assimilating the knowledge of Merlin's Magic but this… this was something different.

"It's ok I know what you need Arthur, I told you I've done all sorts" he gives him that big stupid grin of his (and there he's idiot manservant) leans down and repeats the process on the other nipple. Just when Arthur thinks, he will go mad from wanting more, Merlin tugs one last time and leans back.

The bottle of oil he summoned earlier is suddenly in his hand and being poured out in to the cupped palm of the other. Arthur sees that tell-tale flash of gold in his eyes and Merlin drips the now warmed oil slowly through his fingers straight on to Arthur's leaking cock.

It's so good. Arthur hears himself hissing and the breath is knocked out of him by Merlin's long elegant fingers grasping his cock and slowly twisting their way up, it's tight and hot and just right.

"Does that feel good Arthur; shall we find out how much of a virgin you are?"

Arthur's eyes dilate and a moan slips past his lips at what Merlin's words imply, he unconsciously splays his thighs. This gets him a slow warm smile from Merlin.

Merlin's other hand, which up until now had been slowly caressing his hip and making long swipes up and down his ribs picks up the oil again and pours out more. Another flash of gold and Merlin releases his cock (leaving him whimpering at the loss) and rubs the oil between both hands. He takes Arthur back in hand which leaves him gasping and Merlin smirking at him.

"You know I much prefer you like this then the usual obnoxious Pratt that you are"

Arthur is about to tell him that he really can't talk to him like that but just as he is about to Merlin's other hand cups his balls, he finds he can't do much more than grunt.

Merlin's doing this odd flick and twist with his wrist while squeezing his balls at the same time and Arthur thinks that maybe he should just try to breathe instead.

Merlin lets go of his balls and starts to brush a feather light touch in that spot just behind them, it makes Arthur's skin burn and break out in a sweat almost instantly. At the same time Merlin leans forward and kisses him, it's slow and languid this time not sloppy at all. He drags his teeth over Arthur's bottom lip and sucks it in nipping at it letting go and then lathing his tongue over it to ease the sting.

Without Arthur, even realising Merlin's hand has moved down past that spot and is spreading his cheeks slightly apart. One of his fingers is tracing a slow circle round and round his hole.

It's not that in the dark and quiet night, when he has been by himself his never brushed over it or maybe even pressed in; it's that this is Merlin. This _is_ Merlin and if he's not just teasing he is going to be inside him, the mere suggestion makes his cock throb and twitch in the tight fist of Merlin's hand.

He thinks he could come just from the idea, let alone the act.

Merlin seems to sense this and with a quite whisper tells him "It's ok Arthur, I've got you just take a breath ok"

The grip on his cock loosens and becomes a slow glide up and down, the pads of Merlin's fingers gently soothing. At the same time, Merlin's finger eases its way into his hole up to the first joint twists and pushes in to the knuckle and back out again. Merlin repeats the motion a couple of times and on the fourth go round he push it all the way in. Arthur feels his back curve up and his hips push down on it and it feels so good he wants more, more of this, more of Merlin.

Merlin's grip on his cock tightens and he slowly finger fucks Arthur, building up the speed and slowing it down and when Arthur's whining and hitching his hips in to it again and again, Merlin adds a second finger and adds a scissoring motion to it. Everything inside Arthur feels different feels sated like it's never been before.

Arthur can hear himself, he is making the most undignified noises and if he could actually form words, he knows he'd be begging for more. Merlin though seems to be able to read him and his body, because he lets go of his cock and palms his hip curling his fingers round it and tells him how

"good you are, that's it Arthur just let go. Do you want more? You want my cock inside you don't you. I can fill you up with it. You're going to be so tight and hot and so good around my cock aren't you?"

"Aren't you Arthur?"

"Yes, I – Merlin please"

"Not yet, you're not wet enough for me I'm going to get you sopping like a girl and then I'm going to sink in to you, and you _will_ love it."

"Yes" yes, yes, yes it's all Arthur can think about. He wonders if it's odd that he a Prince (for Gods sake) is begging his bloody manservant to fuck him, but that is what he wants, he can worry about it in the morning. Not now when Merlin has just added a third finger, twisting them and pushing in and up hitting something inside him that just made his vision white out from the pleasure. Merlin keeps hitting it over and over and Arthur can't breathe, if it wasn't for Merlin's magic holding him down he'd be flying apart now.

"That's it Arthur, I'm going to put my cock in you now. You want that don't you; you're ready for me aren't you."

"Yes… Yes"

Merlin pushes in one last time and pulls his fingers out and Arthur feels empty, hollowed out and he can't believe he's missing it already. Missing something, he didn't even know he wanted.

He watches Merlin pour more oil in his hand and then grasp his cock which is long and thicker then he would have imagined. It's a livid purple, pre-come is weeping from the slit at its head and Arthur realises that this is the first time that Merlin has actually touched himself.

A low quiet hiss escapes from Merlin's lips as he arches up in to his own hand and he strokes his cock. Slowly making sure it slick and dripping with oil and pre-come. Arthur desperately wants to be able to get at least one hand free so he can touch. Merlin just looks at him smiles and shakes his head. He scoots back a little and lines himself up with Arthur's hole and brushes the head of his cock over it, teasing at it with little pushes. Suddenly Arthur feels his legs loosen and Merlin his pushing up under his knees and adjusting him so his legs are resting on his shoulders. His got a hand wrapped around one of his ankles and the other holding on to his hip. Merlin's cock is no longer teasing.

Arthur can feel the head pressing in and for a moment his hole tightens and it feels like it wants to push Merlin out, but Merlin squeezes his hip and says

"It's ok just relax Arthur, you'll love this" and Arthur does and Merlin's pushing and he can feel the walls of his hole letting go and sucking Merlin in. He hitches his hips down or tries to but Merlin's got him and won't let him. He just continues to slowly push his cock in and Arthur's hole stretches around it. He feels like his burning up and it feels like too much but not enough. He can feel the burn and stretch of it. His body changing, willingly accommodating.

Through all of it Merlin's eyes, which are now almost black with his arousal just a sliver of blue are locked on his and before he's even realised Merlin's all the way in. Arthur can feel Merlin's balls tight up against him.

Merlin is perfectly still. Arthur hears himself release a breath he didn't even know he had been holding and blinks up at him.

"Move, Merlin you have to move" Merlin tightens his grip on him and pulls out in one smooth motion just stopping with the head of his cock breaching his hole and pushes straight back in again. He does this over and over again; it's slow and utterly maddening.

Arthur's desperate for more and his trying to push down in time with Merlin and he can here himself asking for "More" "Harder" "Faster" and suddenly with a snap of his hips Merlin's doing just that. He lets go of his hip and ankle and grabs hold of his thighs just at the juncture where they meet the cheeks of his arse and pulls him up.

Arthur's never been so vulnerable so open, he finds that he loves it, he knows of all the people he could be doing this with, he's safe with Merlin. Who has lifted himself up somehow so he's on his heels and his doing some kind of rolling twisting thing with his hips, the angle is perfect and every hard and fast thrust his pressing his cock on that spot and if Arthur could just touch his own cock, which is impossibly hard and leaking and bouncing on his belly with every push. If he could just touch it, this would be perfect.

Again, Merlin seems to know exactly what he needs because he feels the magic release his wrists and instantly he wraps his own hand around his cock and it's so, so good he could bloody cry. Merlin is just pounding in to him now, his rhythm seems to falter and sweat his dripping of him running down the taunt lines of his long neck making him shine in the light.

His mouth is parted and Arthur can hear his breath panting out of him. It's all too much and his balls tighten, he can feel the heat of his orgasm coiling through him and with one last hard push down as Merlin is pushing up, a tight hard pull on his cock he feels his orgasm wash over him.

His come streaking across his chest. His body arching of the bed and his hole clenching down and sucking Merlin's cock in holding tight, he thinks he might actually die from this.

His senses blown, everything coalescing to this one point. It's as if this is what all his training and duty have been about. This perfect moment when he's no longer Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot but _ArthurandMerlin, _one whole.

Merlin's rhythm stutters completely and three thrust more is all it takes for Arthur to feel Merlin spill himself hot inside him. He wishes he could see them from the outside, for a moment it's like time stops and maybe it does, Gods knows what Merlin's magic can do. He wants to have this image burned in his mind forever.

Merlin finally releases his hold and slides forward slumping on to his chest and trapping his softening cock between them. He lifts his head and looks right at him a wide smile spreading across his face and says

"I told you I wasn't a virgin"

This is how Merlin loses his virginity for the fifth time and Arthur for the second time. He soon rectifies that the following morning when they wake and he pins Merlin underneath him.

**Fin**


End file.
